1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held massage apparatus. Particularly, the present invention is directed to a massage apparatus capable of corresponding to the position of a user's hand. The present invention is further directed to a massage apparatus selectively capable of oscillating in a variety of different directions and at a variety of different frequencies.
2. Description of Related Art
Hand-held massage apparatus are well known and often used to improve both the depth and quality of massage applications, particular when actually using the hand and fingers to apply the massage. A primary objective of such apparatus is to increase the oscillatory movement of the user's hand relative to the recipient of the massage. Such hand-held massage apparatus therefore must be light weight and easy to handle, yet effectively transfer oscillatory movement through the user's hand.
Generally, conventional hand-held massage apparatus include a substantially rigid plate that is secured to the back of the user's hand by elastic straps or springs. A cushion often is provided to engage a continuous portion of the back of the hand, as well as the fingers. Examples of such conventional configurations are evident in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,198,442; 2,200,635; 2,468,949 and Re. 24,630. Although this known configuration often is capable of oscillating the user's hand, the rigidity of the plate, which may or may not be contoured to fit the hand, generally restricts movement of the hand.
Alternatively, it is known to use individual pads in predetermined locations when securing a massage apparatus to the user's hand so as not to continuously engage the back of the hand and fingers. These individual pads are fixed relative to each other by a substantially rigid plate that supports the vibratory mechanism of the massage apparatus. With the individual pads in position, the massage apparatus is secured to the user's hand by elastic straps or springs. Examples of various designs employing this arrangement are presented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,818,287; 1,918,458 and 2,018,046. Although this arrangement allows for greater movement of the hand, the oscillations generated by the vibratory mechanism generally are impaired due to the limited surface area of the pads. Likewise, it is possible that the pads can become partially or totally disengaged from the hand during operation if not properly and securely positioned.
With regard to the mechanism used to oscillate the massage apparatus, and thus the user's hand, several constructions are known and often used. For example, one such known construction employs an electromagnet that engages an armature in response to the application of an electric current. The armature is attached to a plate or pad which, in turn, is secured to the user's hand. Vibrations therefore are transmitted through the armature to the hand. U.S. Pat. No. 1,918,458 discloses an example of this construction. This known construction, however, requires that the armature be tuned to resonate with the frequency of the electromagnet. This apparatus therefore is limited in the frequency of oscillation, as well as the direction in which the oscillation can be generated.
Another known massage apparatus uses a single electric motor having a rotatable shaft with an eccentric weight attached thereto. As the shaft rotates, the eccentric weight causes the motor to vibrate in relation to the speed of rotation. The vibrations are transmitted to the hand through a plate or pad that engages the back of the hand and fingers. A typical example of this known construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 994,270 and 2,018,046. Although an apparent improvement to the electromagnetic construction, this known construction only generates oscillations along the plane perpendicular to the rotatable shaft of the single motor. The use of a solenoid as an oscillating mechanism also is known, as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 2,468,949, but likewise is limited to oscillations in a single direction.
In view of the above, there remains a need for a massage apparatus capable of more adequately corresponding to the position of a user's hand. There also remains a need for a massage apparatus capable of vibrating or oscillating in a variety of different directions and at a variety of different speeds or frequencies. Particularly, there remains a need for a massage apparatus that allows independent selection of such directions and frequencies of oscillation.